Cinderella's Pumpkin Prince
by Weird Romantic Gal
Summary: oneshot-songfic to It's Midnight Cinderella. There's a costume dance at school. Casey's going with Max, Derek's coming along, Emily's getting a surprise.


**Disclaimer:**I do not in any way, shape, or form own Life with Derek or the song "It's Midnight Cinderella" by the amazing Garth Brooks.

**WRG**: Okay, this is my first oneshot, but I'm not sure how long it will be. Here's the setup: Max and Casey decided to go to the school's Halloween costume "Fall Ball" as Cinderella and Prince Charming. Derek has decided to go as well, mainly to bug Casey (or so he says). He is dressed up as a pirate (it was Nora's idea). Oh, this story happens before prom, but Sheldon had to leave before then. He didn't propose to Emily.

* * *

"Oh. My. Goodness! Emily, can you believe it?" Casey yelled excitedly to her BFF Emily after school one day.

"Believe what, Casey?" This was asked in a somewhat lack-lustered tone. Emily had not been her usual hyper self since Sheldon left. They IM-ed each other, but it wasn't the same. Casey had stopped walking when she heard her friend's question. She had apparently remembered that what she had made her previous statement was about a surprise for Emily.

"Oh, um, believe how magical the dance tonight will be. Max finally agreed to dress up as Prince Charming!"

"I guess it will look magical. You'll have to tell me all about the decorations tomorrow." They had resumed their walk home.

"No, I won't because you'll be there to see them for yourself."

"I'm not gonna go to the dance, Casey."

"What? But you have to go!"

"Why? Sheldon's not here anymore, so why should I bother?"

"Please just go, Emily. I know you'll have a great time."

"How?"

"Just trust me." By now they had reached their houses. "You have a costume, right?"

"Yeah, I bought one a month ago. I guess I'll go."

Casey squealed. "Yay! Just come over at six, 'kay?" Emily had to smile just a bit at her friend's excitement.

"'Kay. See ya then." With that, they parted.

* * *

Casey, Max, and Emily entered the dance about ten minutes after it had started. Emily was dressed as Wendy, while Casey and Max were Cinderella and Prince Charming respectively. Derek had left in the 'Prince' to pick up something before the dance. He arrived five and a half hours later. Casey saw this, told Emily to cover her eyes and led her towards the entrance. When they got there, Casey let go of Emily and told her to open her eyes.

"Oh. My. God," Emily breathed out.

"Hello, my beautiful Wendy Darling," Sheldon said. He was dressed as Peter Pan.

"How? Who? Why?"

"In order: a plane and Derek's car, Casey, and to dance with you of course." Emily ran up to him, hugged (well, more like squeezed) him, and kissed him before turning to her BFF and Derek.

"Thank you, _both_ of you, so much."

"It was our pleasure, Em. I noticed how down you've been without Sheldon being here, so I called him up about a week ago with this idea." Casey smiled at her BFF. Deciding to give the newly-reunited couple some privacy, she began to look for her boyfriend since he hadn't followed her and Emily. She finally spotted him in a corner talking to someone. Just as she was about to tap his shoulder to get his attention, Max leaned down to kiss the girl he had been talking to. Casey tapped him, he turned, she slapped him across the face, and then she fled from the gym.

Unnoticed by her, someone followed her out.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe he did that!" This was shouted through the tears that had begun to flow from her eyes as she left the gym. Casey was now behind said building, sitting on what looked like a pumpkin from a distance but was really just a big rock. In the distance, Casey could hear a clock strike twelve.

_**It's Midnight, Cinderella,**_

_**But don't you worry none**_

_**'Cause I'm Peter, Peter the Pumpkin Eater**_

_**And the party has just begun.**_

"Case." Casey looked up at Derek.

"What do you want?" She mumbled through her tears.

_**I guess your Prince Charming **_

_**wasn't after all**_

_**'Cause he sure seemed different **_

_**right after the ball.**_

"To help you. Max was a jerk."

_**I guess more than horses**_

_**are turning into rats**_

_**And by the way he's walkin'**_

_**I can guess where your slipper's at.**_

_**It's midnight, Cinderella,**_

_**Time that you should know**_

_**There's gonna be some changes**_

_**in the way this story goes.**_

_**It's Midnight, Cinderella,**_

_**But don't you worry none**_

_**'Cause I'm Peter, Peter the Pumpkin Eater**_

_**And the party has just begun.**_

"You think I don't know that already!? Anyway, what could you do to help me?"

**_I'm gonna help you get over_**

**_being under that spell_**

**_You're gonna learn to love midnight_**

**_inside this pumpkin shell._**

"Easy, I'm gonna help you get over Max. Casey," Derek didn't finish. He just kissed her, and, surprisingly, she kissed him back. When he pulled back, she was smiling. "I've always liked you, just so you know."

_**I know a few little magic tricks**_

_**you're godmother can't do**_

_**I'm gonna show you what it means to **_

_**bip-bip-bip-bip-bobbity-boo!**_

"Good, because I've always liked _you_." Derek smirked.

"Wanna go back inside?"

"I guess. Technically, I do still have to break up with Max." They went back inside. Casey broke up with Max, and the new couple left with Emily and Sheldon after a few dances.

_**It's midnight, Cinderella,**_

_**Time that you should know**_

_**There's gonna be some changes**_

_**in the way this story goes.**_

_**It's Midnight, Cinderella,**_

_**But don't you worry none**_

_**'Cause I'm Peter, Peter the Pumpkin Eater**_

_**And the party has just begun.**_

_**I'm Peter, Peter the Pumpkin Eater**_

_**And the party has now begun.**_

And so it had.

* * *

**WRG**: Okay, the plot-bunny that started this story a couple of weeks ago finally returned. Just so you know, the song wasn't playing while Casey and Derek were talking. Anyway, I hope you liked it. This will probably end up being the only one-shot I ever do because I always have trouble ending a story. I just want it to go on forever.


End file.
